With multi-color indicators, light sources such as red-green-blue light emitting diodes (RGB LEDs) are often used. RGB LEDs can be difficult to color mix over short distances, as typically, the physical separation of the red, green, and blue dies or light emitting sites results in different light cones having areas that do not overlap. Generally, a large distance is required to achieve good color uniformity. Additionally, light intensity drops off as light travels further from the center of the LED, and typically follows a Lambertian distribution. Accordingly, the light can appear significantly dimmer at only a short distance from a lit surface of an optic. The presently described color mixing illumination devices can provide good color uniformity in a more compact package, without undesirably impacting the light intensity.